


The Lady of Time and the Master of Death

by Shnoognfire



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Broken TARDIS, Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Thestrals, Wands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnoognfire/pseuds/Shnoognfire
Summary: In the little town of Godric's hollow on the night of August 10th 2002 the future of the Wizarding World was changed forever as a sound that could break the world was heard, the prophecy of the new Dark Lords defeat was changed as well. From the boy who lived to the Children who lived, so what if one wasn't human?
Relationships: Harry Potter&OC, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 5





	1. The Burning Red Box

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my First posted fanfic and I wanted to see more doctor who Harry Potter crossovers so here is my take on it. oh and my OC's name is Elizaria but the Z is silent and will be spelled without the Z until the characters learn of it and whenever someone pronounces the name wrong they will capitalize the z. I hope you enjoy

It was Cold on the autumn night of August 10th 2002 in the little town of Godric's Hollow. In one of the homes in this little slice of paradise lived a small family of three that's lives were going to be changed tonight for the better of their family and the world.

The potters, that was their name, were unassuming to most of the general population. They were anything but. James and Lily Potter were very powerful wizards in the world of magic and were seen as a great threat to the dark Lord Voldemort. It was not their magic, however, that made the Dark Lord scared, it was their now 2 week old son, Harry. 

They were safe from the Dark Lord for the moment as he did not know where they were and the young family were having a peaceful day in their home. Lily was cooking dinner for her and her husband while James was entertaining a young Harry as the boy giggled at his father's attempts at silly faces. All was relatively quiet until they heard the noise that would forever be burned into their minds.

The sound was what a muggle, or non-wizard, would describe a cat dying. The ‘wvop vop wvop vop’ that was the sound made the wizards still. They knew from their time at the ministry no cat or muggle creature could make that noise. James tapped his wand on the four corners of the painting under the stairs to see a small room open up. He then grabbed his son and placed him inside closing it back up. Then both wizards walked outside with wands drawn, ready for a fight. What they saw in their small yard was not something they were prepared for.

“ Lily, what is that box?” James asked his wife while his wand was drawn towards his heart. The box was about two meters tall and colored the red of rubies and appeared to be made of metal and had smoke coming out all the cracks.. The front of the box was made of a glass door with one shiny handle. 

“I believe it is a public call box. My parents used them to make cal--” just as Lily was about to explain their uses both of the wizards saw the box open and the smoke of billow out along with the shrill cries of an infant. Lily drew her wand just as her husband had and readied for a fight they were expecting.

Out of the box a woman with long blond hair and emerald eyes limped from the box carrying the baby that’s own screams the young couple had heard before. She was covered in blood and wounds but the child appeared to be fine.

“Please help me,” the women breathed, “ I don’t know where else to go,” she pleaded.  
“What do you mean? Why do you need help?” Lily asked.  
“My people are at war. I know none of them will survive and earth is the safest place for my light. I must fight for it is my battle but Eliaria doesn’t have to. I’m asking please, I want her to have the chance to grow up and see all of time and space, please take her.”   
“Why would you ask us to take care of your daughter we just met you,”

“But, that is the thing james, you do know me. I was just less curvy and more brooding,” the woman said amused.  
“Maximul?!? How is that possible, you were a man and also dead,” James deadpanned.

“ A simple cheat of death my friend. You see when you met me at Hogwarts I did not tell you that I was human because I am not. I am from the planet gallifrey in the constellation kerberos and my people are called the time lords. When we die we simply change our bodies out for a fresh one, unless someone only kills one of our two hearts,” Maximul explained.

“Well aliens are a bit out there but ok. There is just one thing, why are your ‘people’ at war?” Asked lily, who was a little enchanted by the prospect of life on other planets, as she completely blanked at the suggestion of two hearts.

“Galifray has angered many, But I do not have time to explain why. Please James will you raise my daughter well. Just as you will do for your own son,” Maximul Pleaded. 

“We’d be happy to Maximul, but what would we say to the rest of the wizard kind about our sudden daughter, who unaceptidly has two hearts?” James asked.

“For her sudden appearance I will simply put a glamor on your timeline making them think she is your daughter. As for the two hearts they would only be a problem if noticed outside the family so you should be fi-” Maximul was cut of by her ships aggravated hissing, “I am sorry my TARDIS is being called back home I must go and head back home,” Maximul said then paused giving them a birth certificate, “ This will be enough proof that she is your daughter. I made her appear to be Harry’s older twin. I have to go now,” She handed over the little girl to the Potters then tearfully said, “Goodbye my sweet Eliaria, Goodbye!” She then turned around and walked inside the once smoltering box and the potter family watched as the box faded out of existence with the same sound they had heard before.

James looked down at his newly acquired daughters birth certificate and saw her name glistening at the top: Elizaria Moonva Potter. “ Didn’t she say the girls name was Eliaria?”

“The z must be silent,” Lily replied


	2. The Night There were Two

Elizaria, Pronounced indeed with a silent z, adjusted very well to the potter family. 

In her first month stay with her new family she had grown considerably and had attached herself to her brother in all aspects of life. Elizaria had also grown like a weed on her father who spoiled her at every turn. That was not a surprise seeing as she was already developing her magical abilities.

Elizaria was only 3 months old and she was already being found floating down the stairs in her family home. She was a rather big handful for her dad and mum, but they had grown to love her nonetheless. Her brother had only known her to be his slightly bigger sister and was so happy in her presence.

On the night of halloween this year both Harry and Elizaria, or El as he called her with his limited vocabulary, were sleeping in the same crib tonight. Their parents were very weary that they might be attacked as they had not heard from Petter, their secret keeper, in almost 2 weeks. They were afraid of his capture. 

But unlike them Sirius, or Padfoot, suspected that he was going to betray the Potters as the man had grown quite distant from his schooling friend and had begun to be seen with death eaters in Knockturn alley, though no one could confirm that it was him.  
Other than that their lives were pretty content and full of two crazy brown haired green eyed children. 

Currently, El was sleeping in her shared crib with her brother Harry inbetween her arms, in a deep dream state. Lily looked upon them with love and slowly closed the door and walked downstairs. It was then she heard a bang as the front of their home was ripped apart. There stood the dark lord and Lily was terrified.

“Lily Run! Get the kids and Run!” James screamed as he stood between Lily and the Dark Lord. as Lily ran up the stairs to defend her babies she heard the Dark Lord say,  
“ Avada kedavra!” and with a sad heart she knew her husband was dead. She rushed into the nursery and put herself between the Dark Lord and her children.

“ Step away foolish girl and you can live, but they can’t,” the Dark Lord said. When Lily refused he killed her instantly turning to his intended targets and aimed a killing curse at the girl first when the curse hit the girl she dropped appearing dead and her brother cried for his sister.

The Dark Lord was Just about to turn the spell on the younger potter when a warm yellow glow emitted from the girl. Terrified of what it was, he sent another killing curse at the girl only for it to bounce off her and hit the Dark Lord Killing him instantly.  
As the Dark Lord lay dead on the floor, the glow exploded outward and faded. If any one was there they would see the change that took place. Young Harry Potter acquired a Scar from the night in the shape of a lightning bolt and if one look closely enough one could see glowing embers from within. That was not the biggest change however as Elizaria Potter had completely changed from a female version of her younger brother to one with starch blond hair and pale blue eyes. As the twins lay there comforting each other in another part of the universe in a far distant time a mad man in a blue box got the warning he never thought he’d hear again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter if the z in Elizaria's name is capital that means someone is pronouncing her hame with the z


End file.
